


My special person

by CrystalNavy



Series: Rules of being a Yandere [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: To what lengths would you go so you can have and keep your special person's love?The story of two outcasts, bonded together by destiny and similar experiences.





	My special person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early struggles were long and hard, but they were worth it in the end.

Little Oars Jr. relaxed against his comfy armchair. Finally, the day had come when he would be able to show his special person how much he cared about him.

Tenderly, he touched a simple hat resting on the shelf in his cabinet. He still treasured that hat, so he kept it in there so that it wouldn't get dirty. He rarely wore it in public for the same reasons. He didn't want it sullied or stolen by those who didn't know its true value. It was a gift from his special person, after all.

Little Oars Jr. was taller and stronger than many people, and he had the blood of the giant in his veins. From the young age, he knew he was gay, and he blurted this out in public once. People around him despised him for those reasons, leaving him out of any social events they attended. All he wanted was to be accepted by the people. And accepted he was, for a man named Edward Newgate offered him a place in his family, which he readily accepted.

A few months after that, Little Oars Jr. found his special person. Or rather, his special person had stumbled into his life and ensnared his heart. Edward Newgate had invited everyone, Little Oars Jr. included, to attend a party thrown in honor of his youngest family member. Wanting to please the first man who had accepted him, Little Oars chose to attend the party.

It was the best decision he had made in his life.

From the moment he got there, his gaze was drawn to the party's guest of honor. It was a young man with short raven hair and a pair of striking grey eyes, which held much sorrow within them. And Little Oars Jr. knew. Knew that they were the same, that they were both rejected by society and had found their true home with Edward Newgate. Knew that they were destined for each other. 

Haruta, one of Edward Newgate's adopted sons, ambled up to Little Oars Jr. and sat down beside him.

"So, have you talked to Ace already?" Haruta took another sip from the glass

Little Oars Jr. quirked an eyebrow at him.

"He is our newest member. Apparently, the whole world wants him dead because his father was Roger, the fiercest gang leader of all times." Haruta whispered conspiratorially "Don't tell him I've told you, or he'll strangle me."

Little Oars Jr. nodded, although his mind was elsewhere. Haruta gave him a playful nudge and looked at him knowingly, before wandering off, presumably to find more alcohol.

Little Oars Jr. closed his eyes, thinking. Haruta's revelation explained so much. It explained the pain in young man's eyes, it explained everything. Little Oars Jr. smiled.

It was truly a work of fate.

-x-

The next time he met Ace, he was accompanied by Marshall D. Teach, another one of Edward Newgate's sons. Teach was eyeing Ace like a vicious wolf who was about to pounce, and his filthy paw was resting on Ace's shoulder in a possessive manner. Little Oars Jr. saw red. Teach got in the way of destiny, and he needed to be punished for it. Once Teach and Ace had parted ways, Little Oars Jr. 'bumped' into Teach, and made Teach drop his stuff. Feigning a helpful attitude, Little Oars Jr. helped Teach collect the papers and other things he had dropped, and offered to help him carry it to his house. Teach took him up on his offer.

Their path took them through the alleyway, and Little Oars Jr. seized the opportunity. He attacked Teach from behind and slit his throat, using the knife he usually carried inside his belt. He threw the knife into the sewersm before making his way to Teach's house and using his bathroom to wash all the blood off of himself. 

Other members of the family asked him about what happened to Teach. Little Oars Jr. made up a story of how Teach knew about Ace's parentage and was going to sell him out in order to increase his status, before proceeding to tell everyone how he overheard Teach talking to a Government official, and how he made sure to get rid of him before he could make his plans into reality.

As expected, his revelation was met with multiple roars of disapproval and righteous rage. The remaining members of the family comforted each other, and Little Oars Jr. saw how another of Edward Newgate's sons, Marco wrapped his arms around Ace in a loving manner. Little Oars Jr. felt that same feeling again.

That feeling when he wanted to strangle someone.

Then, Ace approached him for the first time. In his hand was a large hat. 

"I made this for you." Ace smiled sheepishly at him "I can understand your pain, and I hope this alleviates it somewhat."

Little Oars Jr's heart danced with joy as he accepted the hat with a huge smile.

-x-

Then, the inevitable happened. Someone had leaked the info of Ace's parentage to the public, and Ace was captured. He was scheduled to be executed in three days. Everyone in the family banded together to save him, and Little Oars Jr. gladly joined them in their endeavor. The fight was bloody, and in the end, they succeeded, but not without few casualties. One such casualty was Marco, who took a killing blow intended for Ace.

Little Oars Jr. knew he should be sad, but all he could feel inside was happiness. Nothing stood in the way of him and Ace anymore. He watched as Ace cried at his brother's grave. He promised he would make Ace forget about Marco, and that no one else would get in the way of destiny. Ace was his and his alone, and anyone who gets in the way would be silenced, permanently.

A loud sound of alarm clock broke Little Oars Jr. out of his trip down the memory lane. He stretched his limbs before getting up. He cast one last fond look at the hat before going into his room to get ready. He dressed himself in his finest suit and tie. Everything had to be perfect for this date, after all. After making sure every detail was impeccable, Little Oars Jr. got into his car and drove off. He stopped in front of the lavish restaurant, whose owner owed Edward Newgate a couple of favors. Little Oars Jr. entered and occupied the reserved seat. He played with the menu as he waited for his special person to arrive.

Finally, Ace plopped down in a seat across from his, apologizing for being late. Little Oars Jr. dismissed it. Ace had nothing to apologize for. Ace wasn't at fault for anything. Edward Newgate and the rest of the family tried to make him see his own value, but Ace's self-hatred wasn't something they could make disappear that easily.

Little Oars wowed to everyone that he would try his hardest to make it disappear during this evening, and everyone decided to support him. Their 'father' cashed in a favor from the restaurant owner to make this night special in an effort to relieve Ace of his inner demons. They believed that someone who loved him being there would help them achieve that.

While they were eating dinner, Little Oars Jr. decided to breach that subject.

"I've been meaning to ask." Little Oars Jr began carefully "Why do you hate yourself so much? Both the family and myself are worried."

"Because I am the son of a demon." the words tumbled out of Ace's mouth easily "And if you are worried that I'll kill myself, I won't. Doing so would hurt the family."

"It would hurt me too." Little Oars Jr. wanted to scream

Indeed, his heart ached upon hearing those words. He raised his hand to signal the orchestra, and the music started, slow and soothing. As the music continued, Ace began to relax more and more. Little Oars Jr. ordered s strawberry shake for himself and roasted lamb legs for Ace. He knew about Ace's love for meat. For the dessert, he ordered a slice of apple pie for himself and a slice of Sachertorte for Ace. 

His special person deserved the best of everything, and Little Oars Jr. would give it all for him.

At the end of the dessert, he gathered the courage and asked that question.

"Ace, will you be my boyfriend?"

He waited for response with bated breath, and his heart leapt in joy when Ace nodded.

Finally, his dream had come true. His special person had accepted him.


End file.
